This study of SDZ RAD was a randomized, double-blind, stratified(to primary diagnosis of pancreatic insufficient cystic fibrosis and non cystic fibrosis), crossover trial designed to test the tolerability, safety, pharmacokinetics, pharmacodynamics, and metabolism of SDZ RAD in stable lung and heart/lung transplant recipients. Trial participants received two different single oral doses of SDZ RAD (0.035 and 0.1 mg/kg, up to a maximum of 2.5 and 7.5 mg respectively). There was a washout period of approximately 15 days between the two administrations of SDZ RAD.